


Button Eyes

by Nikki1223



Category: Bandom, Of Mice & Men (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coraline Fusion, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki1223/pseuds/Nikki1223
Summary: When Vic and his fiance, Kellin, finally move into a new house together, Kellin stumbles upon another world where he meets mirror versions of his friends, family and even his fiance, Vic. they all look exactly alike accept for a slight difference ...they all have buttons for eyes.Kellic Coraline!AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! This is just the introduction though, the other chapters will be a lot longer.
> 
> This is based on the 2009 movie 'Coraline' and the original 2002 novel by Neil Gaiman of the same name
> 
> Trigger Warnings! for horror and mature themes. there will be more for later on
> 
> Enjoy!

Pale, skeletal like fingers, thin and sharp, lifted a small hand stitched doll off of the shelf, cradling it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. The impossibly long appendages traced the fine stitching of the dolls sown lips and black button eyes ever so carefully with the tips of the almost claw like nails.

The fingers reached the woollen string like hair of the doll, tugging a little at the thread, before there was a snap. The woollen hair unravelled from the dolls head easily, leaving the area completely bare.

Next, the fingers reached the button eyes of the rag doll, tearing the thin thread holding them in place and wrenching them off one by one, leaving little stray strings behind. Both buttons were set down beside one another on a small wooden table.

the spider like fingers traced the now empty eye spaces, trailing down towards the stitched mouth. A sharp nail hooked under one of the stitches before none too gently pulling it apart at the seams, white stuffing began to pop out as the mouth was teared wide open.

The stuffing was pulled out until the doll resembled a limp empty rag. Bony fingers put the limp doll down on the small table, before grabbing a sowing needle and black thread, returning their attention back to the doll.

New stuffing filled the doll and the mouth was stitched closed once again. The long nimble fingers working quickly yet carefully. The old black buttons on the wooden table were tossed away, replaced with brand new shiny black buttons. They were efficiently stitched together, onto the face.

Black coloured wool was stitched onto the dolls head, resembling raven colored hair. It was longish, falling just below the small dolls chin, parted on the side at the little dolls scalp.

A piece of denim fabric was stitched to the rag dolls chest and down its arms, making it appear like a jean jacket. Underneath was a black material, appearing just like a t-shirt. More black fabric was stitched onto the doll's legs, replicating a pair of black jeans.

As soon as the fabric was finished being stitched, the fingers razor sharp nails snapped the thread from the needle and set it down carefully on the table. The fingers brushed the white fabric of the newly made dolls cheek gently.

A smile etched its way on the shadowy figure with the skeletal finger's lips, pleased at its finished creation.

the creature rested the delicate doll down onto the table and pushed its own spindly body into a standing position. Its abnormally skinny figure, hidden behind dark shadows. Its pale, bony fingers, the only visible body part.

The creature gazed upon their creation, picking up the pretty doll once again and holding it lovingly within its hands, brushing the soft material of the cheek

"Soon," A voice rasped menacingly from within the darkness. "Soon I won't need this doll, I'll finally have the real thing with me." There was a dry chuckle.

"You'll be all mine soon enough... Kellin"

~


	2. Chapter 1

 

Pink Palace Apartments read the sign in front of the incredibly old, incredibly huge, incredibly Pink house. Kellin almost grimaced at the sight of their tacky new home as Vic pulled into the driveway, the movers truck pulling up right behind.

 

Vic and Kellin didn't own all of their new home; it was much too big for that. The apartment was split up into three sections, the newly engaged couple moving into the main part of the house, the middle floor. It certainly wasn't anything special, but still much bigger than the shitty rundown apartment that Vic had been living in previously. For Kellin, well, he was just happy to move out of his parents house.

 

There were other occupants living in the old house; Two elderly women who lived in the apartment below them and a peculiar old man Kellin had seen hopping about in the smallest apartment above.

 

Kellin, being the introvert that he was, had no interest in socializing with the other residence, much preferring to keep to himself. Vic, being more of a social butterfly, had practically dragged Kellin along, introducing themselves to their neighbours, much Kellin's displeasure.

 

They were nice enough, Kellin guessed, maybe a little weird, but generally harmless. It did get on his nerves a little that they all kept calling him Kelvin, but its not like it was something he wasn't used to.

 

Truthfully, neither one of the boy's were awfully keen on moving away from their home in Michigan, leaving their family and friends in the first place. However, a new job opportunity as an English teacher had arisen for Vic, requiring the couple to move to Oregon. It was too big of an opportunity to pass up.

 

The boy's exited Vic's car, Vic going over to talk to the movers while Kellin decided to take a look inside of the house.

 

Kellin shivered the second he entered the old house, hackles rising. A feeling of uneasiness building in the pit of his stomach. He scanned his eyes around the dark, dull walls of the house. He could feel an unnerving presence in the house, as though he were being watched.

 

He jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand on his shoulder, whipping his head around quickly he stared wide eyed at the offender.

 

Relief washed over him as he was met with the warm chocolate eyes of his fiancé looking back at him concerned.

 

"Are you okay, Kells?" He asked, worry lacing his voice.

 

"Yeah," Kellin breathed, clutching at his heart which had, just seconds ago, threatened to beat out of his chest. "You just scared me is all."

 

Vic rubbed his hand soothingly on Kellin's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay? You look pretty shaken up."

 

Kellin smiled half-heartedly and nodded his head, "Hey, I'm going to go look around outside if that's okay with you?" He asked, honestly just wanting an excuse to get out of the creepy house for a while.

 

"Go for it, darling," Vic smiled, kissing Kellin on the cheek. "Just don't wander off too far. I don't want my pretty little fiancé getting lost in the woods," Vic teased playfully, ruffling Kellin's raven hair.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Kellin rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend, before walking out the door.

 

-

 

Kellin looked out into the surrounding trees and looming grey clouds. The sky looking dark and angry, as if it were just about to storm at any second.

 

He decided to start exploring, looking for the old well that the old women in the apartment below wouldn't stop yapping to him about when they met. She had told him specifically not to go looking for the well for reasons unbeknownst to him. She wouldn't tell him when he asked. He was a curious little shit though, and he was eighteen now, he was engaged. He was certainly not a child anymore and didn't appreciate someone telling him what he could and couldn't do as if he still were.

 

He followed the dirt trail into the woods, trees swaying profusely above and icy cold winds hitting him in the face.

 

He continued along the path, stepping on branches and kicking at tiny stones. He was so lost in thought that he became startled when a small rock came rolling onto his foot.

 

Kellin let out a small gasp and looked up the hill in the direction that the rock came from. "Hello," He called out. "Is somebody there?"

 

He frowned when he earned no response, shrugging his shoulders. He picked up the rock and threw it back up where it came from hearing a loud yowl in response.

 

Kellin let out a yelp, terrified from the noise and began to run.

 

The wind started to pick up, becoming wilder by the second, branches swaying, leaves rustling and apples falling from the trees.

 

He stopped in his tracks, looking around. A meow sounded from behind him and he let out a startled shriek. He whipped his body around, only to find the culprit was a small black cat, sitting on a tree stump with its tail swaying. Embarrassed that the tiny little cat had scared him so badly, he glared at small the animal.

 

"You scared me to death, you little shit!" He let out a sigh, "I'm just looking for an old well. Know it?"

 

The cat just peered up at him, blinking its piercing blue eyes.

 

Kellin raised a delicate eyebrow at the animal, "Not talking, huh?" He rolled his eyes at the cat and shrugged. It wasn't as if the fucking cat was gonna answer him back anyway.

 

Suddenly, he could hear yelling from a distance. The noise getting louder by the second as whatever or whoever it was, was getting closer and closer.

 

He looked up in the direction of the hill to see a boy on a black dirt bike ride down the hill at an alarming speed. Kellin's eyes widened in fright and he let out a yelp, moving out of the way just in time. The rider of the dirt bike only just narrowly dodging him.

 

The rider practically jumped off the dirt bike landing right in front of Kellin's shocked form and took off his helmet revealing a head of ginger hair. The boy looked to be around Kellin's age, maybe a little older.

 

"So, you're the newbie who moved in next door! I'm Alan, your new neighbour." The boy, Alan, introduced himself with a grin, grabbing Kellin's limp hand in his own and giving it a shake. "What's your name?"

 

Kellin snatched his hand away from the ginger haired boy and gave him an annoyed glare. "I don't appreciate being stalked. Not by my weirdo neighbours-," He gave a pointed look to the furry creature that appeared next to the red headed boy, "And their cats." How long had this guy been stalking him for? Now that he thought about it, maybe Alan was the presence he could feel in the house. The thought both irritated and relaxed him a little.

 

He watched as Alan Kneeled down to pat the cat on its soft head, getting a soft purr in return. "Actually, he's not really my cat. He's um, kind of feral, you know, wild. I feed him every night though, and he'll somehow jump up to me window and bring me things. Dead things, mostly. Rats, birds, sometimes even fish," Kellin gave Alan a disgusted look, "He's more of a companion, aren't ya little guy?" Alan continued as he scratched underneath the cat's chin.

 

Kellin let out a sigh, "I'm Kellin, by the way." Finally deciding to answer the ginger haired boy's question.

 

Alan gave him a him a giant grin, "Nice to meet ya, Kevin," He exclaimed enthusiastically, continuing to pat his furry companion.

 

Kellin glared at the ginger spaz, "It's Kellin," He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Look, I'm just out here exploring. I'm looking for a well, Know it?"

 

Alan stood up from his position of the ground and dusted off the dirt from his knees, "Well newbie, you're standing on it."

 

Kellin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He looked down, only just noticing the ring of mushrooms he was standing in the centre of. His eyes widened and he took a couple of steps back, making sure he was outside of the mushroom circle.

 

Alan walked towards the mushrooms and stood where Kellin once was. He bent down and with his glove clad hands, wiped away the mud and dirt, revealing a wooden door underneath. The ginger haired boy knocked on dirty wood, the sound echoing loudly around them. Using a large stick and two rocks, Alan opened up the well.

 

"The well is supposed to be so deep that if you fell down and looked up you could see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day."

 

Kellin hummed curiously in response and looked down into the well. It was pitched black all the down. Seemingly endless as he couldn't even see the bottom.

 

"I'm surprised Austin even let you move in. He's my boyfriend and owns the Pink Palace. He never rents it out to people who are as young as you, not even people with children. He only ever rents it out to old people, usually." Alan shrugged, looking down at the Pink Palace.

 

"How come?" Kellin huffed and squinted his sea green eyes at the odd boy. Alan whipped his head around, eyes wide and looking as though he regretted every single word that had just spewed out of his mouth. He fidgeted with his hands nervously, panicked by Kellin's question.

 

"Oh shit. I wasn't supposed to tell you that," He half whispered. He looked a Kellin and let out a nervous laugh, "look, I'm really not supposed to talk about that," He teared his panicked gaze away from Kellin and looked at the non-existent watch on his wrist.

 

"Oh, uh, won't you look at the time," The suddenly jumpy boy stuttered, "I better go home," He gathered up his bike and helmet. He sat himself on his bike and paused, looking back at the Raven-haired boy with a grin, his demeaner ostensibly going back to 'normal', "Oh, by the way, I'd wear gloves next time if I were you."

 

Kellin tilted his head to the side in question, "Why's that?"

 

"You must have accidently touched poison oak while you were exploring. You've got a nasty rash on your hands," Alan answered as his placed his helmet back on his head.

 

Kellin looked down at his hands and groaned. His creamy skin was now red and blotchy, and of course now that he had taken notice of it, his hands began to itch.

 

Alan took off on his bike, "Nice meeting you, Kelvin!" He yelled as he sped off.

 

"It's Kellin!" The sea green eyed boy growled after the infuriating red head.

 

He was left there in the woods, looking at the retreating bike utterly dumbfounded and wondering what the fuck had just happened! That boy was absolutely mental!

 

He felt something rub up against is leg and jumped for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. He looked down to see the little cat sitting by his leg, gazing up at him.

 

He scratched at his immensely itchy hands and huffed.

 

What the fuck had he and Vic gotten themselves into?

 

-


End file.
